


I Don't Care What They Say

by Kurotoraa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's name spelled as Yuuri, Crossover, Grand Prix Final, Ice Skating, Low-key jealous Levi, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing (because it's Levi what do you expect), sharing a hotel room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotoraa/pseuds/Kurotoraa
Summary: Eren rushed over to Yuuri's side, trailed by Levi."Yuuri. Are you okay?"Viktor will never watch me skate in the Grand Prix Finals now...As he realized that, Yuuri's breath stuttered. A wave of sorrow washed over him.Viktor can't be dead. VIKTOR CAN'T BE DEAD.{Title may be altered later on}





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Title may be altered a little, since I'm not really sure about it yet
> 
> [Note: This work is altered from the version I have written and posted on DeviantArt]

Sitting up in bed, Viktor yawned, pushing his fingers through his silvery grey hair that was disheveled from sleep. Looking to his left, he smiled affectionately when he saw Yuuri sleeping peacefully in the other bed of their room, his curled form turned towards Viktor. The early morning sunlight, shining in through a gap between the window blinds, glinted off the gold ring on Yuuri's right ring finger. Yuuri was very attached to the gold ring, one of a matching pair, the other on Viktor's hand. With a small chuckle as he remembered Yuuri's face after he had slid the ring on Viktor's finger, Viktor held up his hand, looking at the ring.

Viktor slid out of his bed, silently dressing, to avoid waking Yuuri. Every skater in the Grand Prix Finals had been given a week off, to practice and relax for the finals. Yuuri had been very glad to have a break; the stress having to skate in front of a large audience was causing him to lose much needed sleep. Glad that Yuuri was sleeping soundly, Viktor glanced one more time at his peaceful sleeping face before quietly leaving the room, shutting the door silently behind him. Strolling down the hall leisurely, Viktor saw two people at the front desk of the hotel, causing a commotion.

Curious, Viktor walked closer. It was too early for many people to be awake, so he didn't have to push through a crowd. A short (tiny, Viktor thought), raven haired male was shouting at the secretary of the hotel, while a nervous brown haired male tried, in vain, to calm him down.

"What are you saying, there's no more rooms?! This is the FOURTH hotel that we've been to, and I'm getting tired of hearing _I'm sorry, sir, but we have no rooms available_! Make a damn room available!"

"L-Levi, calm down. We can try another hotel..."

"NO, EREN, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. I'M TIRED, JET LAGGED, AND I NEED SOME SLEEP! I'M NOT GOING TO GO FIND ANOTHER DAMN HOTEL, ONLY TO BE TOLD THAT THEY'RE FULL TOO!"

Eren cringed. The secretary of the hotel, visibly nervous, said,

"I-I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid we have no rooms available, they're all taken by people who have journeyed here to watch the Grand Prix Finals..."

"The WHAT?"

Viktor walked up to the desk.

"Hello, Levi, is it? I'm sorry, but could you stop bothering the nice lady? All the hotels around here are full because people are here to see the GPF. The finals, for skating."

The secretary, in awe, whispered,  
  
"...V-Vi-Vik-Viktor Nikiforov!"

Smiling at the secretary, Viktor gave her a wink. She practically fainted in delight. Levi, however, was not pleased.  
  
"Viktor Ni-whatever-it-is, who do you think you are?"

"L-Levi!"  
  
Eren turned to Viktor, nervously trembling.

  
"I-I apologize for Levi's behaviour, but he hasn't had any sleep for around a whole day, and he's very tired. We just landed about three hours ago, and we've been trying different hotels ever since. I-I've heard of you. You're Viktor Nikiforov, the famous skater who won first in the GPF last year."  
  
Impressed that Eren had heard of him, Viktor gave him a bright smile and his signature wink.

"Yes, that's me."  
  
Levi, angry at being ignored, butted in.  
  
"I don't care who the fuck you are, but I'm tired, so _stop_ flirting with Eren in front of me!"  
  
Eren blushed crimson.  
  
"L-Levi!"  
  
Levi glared at Viktor. Looking between a blushing Eren and a cranky Levi, Viktor chuckled.  
  
"Wha's goin on?"

Half turning, Viktor was surprised to see Yuuri, who was half asleep, hair standing up every which way. Walking slowly up to Viktor, Yuuri threw his arms around him, muttering, _I'm sleepy. Viktorrrr, why'd you leaveee, who are theyyy?_ With an affectionate chuckle, Viktor brought a hand up to cover Yuuri's, gently patting his head with the other.  
  
"Yuuri, you didn't change your clothes. And you forgot your glasses, too! You're not supposed to walk around like that," Viktor gently admonished him.  
  
"I was looking for you," Yuuri muttered, eyes closed, cheek resting on Viktor's shoulder.  
  
The secretary, forgotten in the background, now even more in awe, muttered,  
  
"Viktor Nikiforov _AND_ Yuuri Katsuki..."

Eren, in awe himself, stared at the matching gold rings on Viktor's and Yuuri's hands.  
  
"...Hey, Levi..."  
  
Levi growled angrily.  
  
"WE STILL DON'T HAVE A DAMN ROOM! I'M TIRED AS FUCK AND I NEED TO SLEEP, NOW!"  
  
Still half asleep, Yuuri sleepily murmured,    
  
"We have two beds in our room. We only need one. You can sleep in the other?"  
  
Viktor and Eren stared at Yuuri, shocked. Levi, however, was just relieved to have somewhere to sleep.  
  
"Finally. Where is your room?"  
  
"Yuuri! You can't just invite people into our room like that~"  
  
When Yuuri didn't reply (he had fallen asleep), Viktor sighed.  
  
"Fine, since Yuuri said yes. Follow me."  
  
Viktor walked forward, with Yuuri hanging on to him sleepily. Levi followed happily, Eren trailing behind, carrying all their luggage.  
  
"Here we are. You can sleep on Yuuri's bed," Viktor said, unwilling to allow the strangers to have the bed closer to the door. 

Levi immediately flopped down with a content sound, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow. Viktor sighed again, gently laying the sleeping Yuuri down on his bed and covering him with the blanket. Gathering all of Yuuri's stuff from the bed Levi was currently occupying, Viktor placed it beside Yuuri's sleeping form on his bed. Sitting down at the foot of his own bed that Yuuri was sleeping on, he gently stroked Yuuri's hair. Eren, unsure of what to do, cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"U-uhm. T-thank you for allowing us to stay here. Levi's not always like this..."  
  
"If Yuuri allows it, I will allow it," Viktor replied, regarding Eren with narrowed blue eyes.  
  
Eren fidgeted nervously under Viktor's piercing gaze.  
  
"U-uhm, if you don't mind my asking, do you really like Katsuki-san?"  
  
Eyes softening at the mention of Yuuri, Viktor replied,  
  
"Hmm, of course."  
  
"It's the same for me and Levi," Eren explained, still looking nervous.  
  
"Ah. I see. Then. You wouldn't mind sharing a bed with him, then?"  
  
Eren's face flushed crimson.  
  
"A-ah...I-I guess not..."  
  
"Good. Knowing soft hearted Yuuri here," Viktor glanced affectionately at Yuuri, "he'll let you two stay for a while, once he gets over the fact that he was the one who invited the two of you here while half asleep."  
  
Eren smiled softly at Viktor's affection towards Yuuri.  
  
"Eren."  
  
"Y-yes?"

"You must be exhausted. If Levi is, you most definitely are. Please, sleep."  
  
Eren's eyes widened for a second, before he quickly ducked his head in assent. Laying down beside Levi, he closed his eyes, falling asleep just as quickly as Levi had. Viktor watched Eren and Levi, as small smile on his face. Levi, in his sleep, shifted closer to Eren, wrapping his arms around the other male's torso. Turning back to Yuuri, Viktor wondered what Yuuri's reaction would be if he woke up with Viktor's arms around him. Amused by the idea but unwilling to disturb Yuuri's much needed sleep, Viktor sat silently, playing games on his phone.

 

***

 

After about an hour, Yuuri shifted, stretching. Quickly putting his phone away in his pocket, Viktor waited for Yuuri to fully wake up. Opening his large brown eyes, Yuuri gazed at Viktor blearily.  
  
"Mmm. Good morning, Viktor."  
  
"Good morning, Yuuri. Did you sleep well~?"  
  
With a hum of satisfied confirmation, Yuuri reached for his glasses, which were beside the pillow. Putting them on, Yuuri finally noticed that he was currently sitting up in Viktor's bed, and that his bed was occupied by two strangers he had never seen before. Gaping at them, Yuuri turned to look at Viktor with a stunned expression.  
  
"V-Viktor, who are they?"  
  
"You invited them, remember?"  
  
"When did I do _that_?!"  
  
"When you were half asleep. Remember, you walked all the way down to the lobby without your glasses, half asleep, to find me?"  
  
Realization dawned on Yuuri's face.  
  
"Oh...I told them to come to our room because we only needed one bed but had two..."  
  
"That's exactly it."  
  
Yuuri buried his head in his hands.

"Viktor..."  
  
"Yuuri, don't go regretting it now. Eren and Levi seem to be nice people, so I don't mind them staying here, as long as you're okay with it."  
  
"I can't let them try to find a hotel when they are all obviously full, can I? ...They'll have to stay."  
  
Viktor chuckled, reaching over and gently ruffling Yuuri's hair.  
  
"I knew you'd say that."

 

***

 

Levi sat up with a small groan, pushing his fingers through his dark raven hair. Viktor and Yuuri froze. Looking down, Levi noticed that Eren was in the same bed as he was, fast asleep. With a soft _tch_ , Levi stared down at him. After barely five seconds, Levi's eyes softened, looking at Eren with clear affection. Reaching a hand towards Eren, he played with the brunet's hair, gently running fingers through it.   
  
Eren shifted restlessly in his sleep, murmuring _Levi..._ Yuuri blinked nervously, frightened that he may have been the same as Eren and called out Viktor's name once or twice in his sleep. Finally realizing that there were two gazes intently staring at him, Levi looked up. Surprise flashed across his face, followed quickly by anger.  
  
"Who the hell are you."  
  
Yuuri flinched, clearly afraid of Levi's cold steel blue-grey gaze and his hostile demeanor. Viktor, however, was unfazed.  
  
"Is this how you talk to someone who was kind enough to allow you to sleep in their room?"  
  
Steel blue-grey eyes widened as Levi remembered what had happened earlier that day. Yuuri ducked behind Viktor like a small, timid animal hiding from a predator. Eren chose that exact moment to wake up.  
  
"Mmphh...Wha's goin on?"  
  
The thick tension that was building up in the room evaporated. All pairs of eyes in the room turned to Eren, watching as brilliant teal green eyes opened blearily. Eren, still half asleep, looked between Levi and Viktor with a confused expression. Viktor was struck by how much Eren resembled Yuuri: the innocence, the bright eyes, the timid way they both had, the lacking of self confidence.   
  
Suddenly, a large growl interrupted the comfortable silence. Viktor and Levi both chuckled at the same time, while Yuuri and Eren blushed furiously.  
  
"Yuuri, are you that hungry~," Viktor teased.  
  
"Eren, is something dying in your stomach or something," Levi said, his eyes shining with amusement.  
  
"Stop making fun of mee," Yuuri and Eren chorused.  
  
"Hmm. Since Levi and Eren are new here, we'll have to get food for all of us," Viktor mused, looking at Yuuri.

"Okay, let's go!"   
  
"Yuuri, we'll run there, so you can warm up a bit before your practice after breakfast, okay?"  
  
"Viktor, you're running with me?"  
  
Yuuri looked at Viktor in surprise.   
  
"Yes~ I want to skate today too, I've been missing the ice for a while. I'll skate with you, Yuuri."  
  
"O-okay..."  
  
Yuuri looked at the ground, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. Viktor started stretching, flexibly bending all the way down, his palm touching the floor. After watching Viktor for a few seconds, Yuuri did the same. Eren watched Yuuri and Viktor stretching, marveling at their flexibility. Even Levi was surprised, watching as both Viktor and Yuuri sank into splits at the same time, raising their arms above their heads to stretch them.   
  
Eren surprised everyone by speaking. Viktor and Yuuri were stretching, reaching for their toes while in splits. They froze as Eren started talking.  
  
"U-uhm...if Katsuki-san and Nikiforov-san doesn't mind, may we...skate with you? I-I've been curious about skating for a while, but I was too afraid to try getting on the ice because nobody wanted to teach me..."  
  
Levi made a _hahh?!_ sound of disbelief.  
  
"Well, _I_ don't want to skate!"  
  
"Levi, I want to try skating! You'll try skating with me, right?"  
  
Eren looked at Levi with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Please, Levi?"  
  
Looking away from Eren's eyes, Levi rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Tch...Fine..."  
  
"Yay! Please, Katsuki-san, Nikiforov-san?"  
  
Lighting up, Yuuri immediately replied with a _Yes! Of course!_ Viktor was confronted by two very enthusiastic, pleading, cute puppy dog eyes, one pair chocolate brown, the other bright teal green. Looking to Levi, Viktor was greeted by a gaze that said, _Do it. Don't you dare make my Eren sad_. Running a hand through his hair, Viktor sighed in defeat.  
  
"...Alright. When Yuuri and I return with the food, we'll all eat, then head for the ice rink, okay?"  
  
This question was answered with happy cheers from both Eren and Yuuri, and a _hmph_ from Levi.  
  
"Okay, Yuuri, let's go~"  
  
Putting on their jackets, gloves, and boots, Yuuri and Viktor prepared to leave. Yuuri bounced out the door, full of energy and happy. Before following Yuuri out, Viktor leaned back into the room.  
  
"Eren. Yuuri doesn't mind if you call him by his first name. And I don't mind if you call me Viktor," Viktor said, with a playful wink at Eren, before walking away after Yuuri.  
  
Eren blushed bright red, looking down at his hands in his lap. Levi growled angrily.  
  
" _Stop_ flirting with Eren!"  
  
Viktor's laughter floated down the hall, reaching them even through the closed door of the room. 

 


	2. I'm Sorry, Yuuri

Yuuri bounced out of the hotel happily, trailed by a chuckling Viktor. The two of them shivered simultaneously as the cold, biting winter wind hit them. 

"Viktor, what are you laughing about?"

"Oh, I just told Eren that he could call us by our first names and not _Katsuki-san_ or _Nikiforov-san_."

"Oh."

"You're fine with that, right, Yuuri~?"

"Y-Yeah."

Yuuri rubbed his right ring finger with his thumb, a habit that he had recently developed. Viktor noticed that Yuuri did that quite often, as if for luck, or to reassure himself that the ring was still there. Feeling a spike of affection, Viktor threw his arms around Yuuri, hugging him tightly.

"V-Vi-Viktor?!"

"Yuuri~~"

"What the hell are you two doing?!"

An familiar angry voice interrupted them.

"Yurio~!"

Yuuri was surprised to see the short Russian skater. Viktor, however, did not seem to be surprised at all; in fact, it was as if he had expected to see Yuri Plisetsky that morning.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Ignoring that comment from Yuri, Viktor continued talking.

"We're going to get some food, want to join us~?"

"Tsk. No, I have to get back soon. Here, you can have these."

Yuri shoved a large, warm brown paper bag at Yuuri. Startled, Yuuri caught it, just before it hit the snowy ground. 

"Thanks, Yurio~ Now we don't have to go all the way to a shop to buy breakfast."

Viktor smiled happily at the scowling Russian skater.

"Don't thank me, thank my grandfather. Piggy here should like them."

"Hey, Yurio! Don't call me that," Yuuri said, with a slight whine in his voice.

"Bye," Yuri said, stalking away down the snowy street.

Viktor waved cheerfully after his retreating figure.

"Hey, Yuuri, what are those?"

"Yurio gave me some before. His grandfather made katsudon pirozhkis. They're really good!"

 Yuuri hugged the warm bag to his chest, like it was precious.

"Okay~ Let's hurry back to eat them with Eren and Levi." 

 

***

 

Viktor turned the key in the lock, pushing the door open. Yuuri barreled into the room, eagerly, saying,

"We're back~ Let's have some katsudon pirozhkis, they're really good!"

Eren happily bubbled,

"Welcome back~ Yay, food!"

"Tch, finally."

Levi and Eren sat on their bed, facing Viktor and Yuuri, who were sitting on theirs. They all took a bite of a katsudon pirozhki at the same time.

"VKUSNO~~," Viktor and Yuuri chorused.

"Mmmmm," Eren said.

Levi's eyes widened in appreciation as he slowly chewed.

"These are so good..." Viktor, Yuuri, and Eren said at the same time.

They laughed happily at each other's reactions. Even stoic Levi cracked a small smile. While enjoying the warm pirozhkis, they laughed and chattered happily. Yuuri mainly talked to Eren, Viktor chiming in once in a while, mostly eating and smiling. Levi ate quietly, smiling slightly as he watched Eren talk animatedly with Yuuri.

After they had finished eating, Yuuri and Viktor lead Eren and Levi to the skating rink. Viktor and Yuuri stretched gracefully, while Eren and Levi struggled to imitate their flexibility. Renting skates, Levi and Eren struggled to put them on, Yuuri and Viktor laughing and helping out. 

"U-uhm, may we just watch for a few minutes? I don't think I'm ready to start falling on my butt yet," Eren said, suddenly nervous.

"Alright, then Yuuri will practice, then I will join him," Viktor said, smiling encouragingly at Yuuri.

Taking off his glasses, Yuuri handed them to Viktor, removing his skate guards. Stepping onto the ice, Yuuri began to skate in circles, slowly warming up. Eren watched, fascinated. 

"Try some jumps," Viktor called.

Yuuri dipped his head into a nod. Skating faster to gain momentum, Yuuri jumped, twirling three times, before landing hard, his hand flashing out to keep himself upright. Viktor winced. Looking determined, Yuuri tried again. This time, he over spun, landing hard on his side. After a few more tries to make even the simplest jumps but failing, Yuuri limped off the ice, despondent and aching all over from falling so many times. Viktor had noticed that Yuuri was trembling, obviously too nervous.

"Yuuri."

"...I'm sorry, Viktor." 

"Were you that nervous from having Levi staring at you? You have to get used to people watching, you know."

Yuuri flinched, staring down at his skates as tears pooled in his eyes. Viktor, not wanting to make Yuuri cry more, said in a gentler tone,

"Are you that scared of him?"

Holding up his arms, Yuuri looked at Viktor with tears streaming down his face. Viktor immediately obliged, walking forward and placing his arms around him.

"...Yes," Yuuri whispered to Viktor's shoulder, ashamed.

"Don't worry," Viktor whispered back, gently patting Yuuri's back, "I'll go skate while you calm down, okay? Then we can skate together."

"...Okay."

Yuuri stood leaning against the wall, as he watched Eren and Levi watch Viktor skate. Viktor skated elegantly and gracefully, landing his jumps with precision. Once or twice, as Viktor got into the mood, he looked towards the audience (Levi, Eren, and Yuuri), winking at them slyly, the very picture of seduction. Eren _wow_ -ed when Viktor landed a Quadruple Salchow, followed by a triple axel, his arms held in the air elegantly. Even Levi let out an appreciative sound, his eyes wide.

Sighing dejectedly, Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to focus and calm down. As if sensing that Yuuri was sad, Viktor immediately looked towards him, even though he was mid jump. Slipping but managing to place a hand down to avoid a wipe out, Viktor skidded to a less than elegant stop in front of Yuuri, behind the barrier.

"Yuuri," Viktor called.

Yuuri's head snapped up, his eyes panicked.

"Yuuri..."

"...Viktor."

"Are you okay, Yuuri?"

With a sigh, Yuuri runs his hands through his hair, slicking it back. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he opens them to look at Viktor with determination shining in his eyes.

"Yes. I'll skate with you now."

With a small smile, Viktor held his hand out, palm up, towards Yuuri. Placing his hand in Viktor's, Yuuri allows himself to be gently pulled forward, onto the ice. As if they had practiced it, Yuuri and Viktor each started skating in half of the rink, crisscrossing as they each did jumps. Focused intently on just Viktor skating beside him, Yuuri skated perfectly. Although he wasn't all long limbed elegance like Viktor, Yuuri had an unrefined innocent beauty, capturing the eye.  

After a few rounds of skating with Yuuri, Viktor skated off the ice. 

"...Viktor?"

"Yuuri, you can keep practicing. I'm going to take a break, I'm a little tired."

"Okay."

Flopping back against the wall, Viktor slid down it until he was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. Levi and Eren hesitantly joined Yuuri on the ice, Yuuri supporting and teaching them how to skate. Eren fell many times, gaining quite a few bruises. Levi, however, seemed to have gotten the hang of it, skating in lazy circles around him. 

Viktor smiled, watching Yuuri as he laughed at Eren wobbling around on his skates. Changing out of his skates and putting his running shoes back on, Viktor decided to go outside for a breath of fresh air. He planned to return right away, to keep watch over Yuuri.

Leaning against the brick wall of the building, Viktor watched as his breath condensed in the cold winter air, swirling above his head. Hearing a little child's squeal of happiness, he turned to watch a cute little girl as she chased a squirrel around in the snow on the sidewalk. Sensing something bad was about to happen, Viktor pushed himself away from the wall, starting towards the street that the little girl was playing beside. The squirrel that the child was chasing suddenly darted onto the road, into the path of an incoming car. Viktor knew the squirrel was fast enough to avoid being run over, but the little girl started after it, waddling onto the road. The mother of the child was too far away. Viktor knew what he had to do. Sprinting to the little girl, he pulled her back by her jacket, to safety. 

As if sensing her daughter had just had a close brush with death, the mother of the child turned. Just in time to see Viktor pull her child to safety. She watched, frozen, as his left running shoe slipped on a small patch of ice near the curb of the street, as he fell forward, into the path of the incoming car. The last thing Viktor knew was the asphalt rushing up to meet him, the headlights of the incoming car, and the screams of the child and her mother.  
_  
I'm sorry, Yuuri._

Meanwhile, Yuuri had just begun a jump. He faltered for a split second in midair, and immediately knew it was not going to end well. Bracing himself, he was still not prepared enough. As he fell on the cold ice, his breath rushed out of him, his arm landing hard, under his body weight. Laying spreadeagled on the ice for a minute, Yuuri struggled to gain his breath back, his arm throbbing in pain.

All of a sudden, the piercing wail of an ambulance siren split the sudden quiet of the nearly empty rink. Yuuri looked around, wondering where all the people had gone. 

"Yuuri. Everyone's going outside," Eren informed him, a worried frown on his face.

"Viktor!"

Yuuri sat up quickly, his arm throbbing sharply with the quick movement. With a hiss of pain, he impatiently skated to the edge of the rink, hurriedly exchanging his skates with his running shoes. Sensing Yuuri's impatience, Eren and Levi raced to their shoes, changing quickly. Barreling out the door of the building trailed by Levi and Eren, Yuuri searched frantically left and right for Viktor.

On a street near the building, a crowd was gathering near an ambulance. Hoping that Viktor was there, Yuuri walked slowly towards the crowd. Levi and Eren stood in place, unwilling to move closer. What Yuuri didn't know was that Eren and Levi had heard Viktor's name in the same sentence as _car accident_. As he neared the crowd, people started noticing him, whispering _Yuuri Katsuki_  and _I'm so sorry_ as they parted to let him through. Stepping forward in a daze, not understanding why people were apologizing, Yuuri followed many peoples' gazes as they looked sorrowfully at a body on the ground. He stared, not comprehending what he was seeing.

_A blue jacket. Black scarf. Beautiful silvery grey hair, now matted with bright red blood. Yuuri knew that bright blue eyes were underneath the closed lids and long, curled lashes._

Finally realizing that he had found Viktor, Yuuri took two stumbling steps backwards, falling to his knees. His large, bright chocolate brown eyes clouded with horror, staring unseeingly. He didn't cry, didn't scream. He couldn't feel anything.

_Viktor can't be dead. Viktor can't be dead. Viktor can't be dead. Viktor can't be dead. Viktor can't be dead._

Eren rushed over to Yuuri's side, trailed by Levi.

"Yuuri. Are you okay?"

He still couldn't feel anything.

_Viktor can't be dead. Viktor can't be dead. Viktor can't be dead. Viktor can't be dead. Viktor can't be dead._

"Yuuri?"

The concern in Eren's voice reminded Yuuri of Viktor. Unbidden, memories of Viktor played in his mind.

  _"Yuuri, congratulations!"_  

_Viktor smiled happily at Yuuri. He had just witnessed Yuuri winning a silver in the China Cup._  

_"I'll say something you won't even have to think about. Tomorrow, show me the skating that you can honestly say you liked best."_  

_Viktor, smiling contently as he studied the gold ring on his ring finger._

_Viktor, his fingers entwined with Yuuri's, their warm palms pressed together._

_Viktor, eyes bright, as he enjoyed katsudon bowls together with Yuuri._

_Viktor, bringing the ring up to his lips, kissing it to wish Yuuri luck._

  
_Viktor will never watch me skate in the Grand Prix Finals now..._

As he realized that, Yuuri's breath stuttered. A wave of sorrow washed over him.  
  
_Viktor can't be dead. VIKTOR CAN'T BE DEAD._

The darkness lurking at the edge of his vision grew as a hot tear traced its way down his cheek. The last thing Yuuri knew was a concerned voice shouting his name.

"YUURI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to make the next chapter much longer, I just wanted to start this off with 2 short chapters~!


End file.
